


...And Forever

by amy_star



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: First Time, M/M, ambrollins - Freeform, fairytale AU, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 07:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amy_star/pseuds/amy_star
Summary: Young Prince Seth meets mysterious King Dean under very interesting circumstances. Fairy tale Ambrollins AU, pretty fluffy, a little smutty, hopefully a fun, quick read.





	...And Forever

Once upon a time...  
There was a beautiful prince. He was smart, and strong, and oh so handsome. But he spent most of his time locked away in his castle. He wasn't permitted to go out and mingle with his subjects. He was isolated, and lonely. He resented the advisors who trotted him out like a show pony, but felt powerless to change things. He felt it was his duty to do as he was told, what was best for the kingdom.

At the same time, there was a young king from a neighboring kingdom. He was brash, and wild, and did what he wanted. He wasn't born to the throne like the handsome prince, he won his kingdom through combat. After years of bloody war, he finally had brought a measure of stability to the realm, but he was at a loss for what to do next. He chafed at the "rules" he was supposed to live under, the duties he was supposed to carry out. "I'm no king," he would say, "I'm just a warrior trying to do right in the world." He didn't want the responsibility and didn't understand the social graces he needed to be successful.

Finally, exasperated, his chief advisor told him to make a state visit to the neighboring kingdom. "Go see what Prince Seth is doing in his lands. Learn how to rule. Find a queen among his sisters, create an alliance." Now, King Dean wanted nothing to do with a "state visit" or diplomacy. But it did give him an idea. And one night he stole away from his castle with a rucksack of supplies and mounted a horse and took off for the border. He would go see what the neighboring kingdom was doing, get an idea for what a land at peace needed. But he felt the best way was to experience it was firsthand, under cover, no one knowing who he was.

He crossed the border quietly, pulling the hood of his thick traveling cloak down to hide his face, and soon made it to the capital. There he spent several days wandering the streets of the market, observing and listening, using skills he acquired in the wars to remain unobserved as he gathered information on subjects that normally bored him to tears like taxation, trade, and items in demand that his own kingdom could supply.

Meanwhile, Prince Seth grew more and more dissatisfied with life in the gilded cage of his castle. He came up with a plan of his own, and one night, he traded clothes with one of his servants and stole out into the night. Prince Seth had none of the common sense or skills he needed to be on the streets alone at night, and it wasn't long before he ran into a gang of ruffians, holding him at knifepoint, demanding his purse. 

Prince Seth tried to fight them off, for he was indeed brave and strong, but no match for a pack of armed men. He even tried telling them his true identity, hoping to sway them into letting him go, but they merely laughed and pressed the knife closer to his throat, drawing a thin line of blood.

Just when all seemed lost, a whirlwind of manic energy burst into the circle of men. Face hidden by a cloak, a staff in hand, the mysterious figure swept the legs out from under the attackers then swiftly clubbed them unconscious. 

"You okay?" The cloak slipped back slightly, just enough to allow Prince Seth a glimpse of messy blonde curls and blue eyes before the hood was firmly pulled back down, placing the face into shadow once more. Prince Seth didn't trust his voice so he just nodded. "Shouldn't be in the alleys at night without a weapon of your own." The stranger's voice was gentle despite the admonishment. "Where are you going? I'll accompany you if it's in my direction."

Swallowing hard, Prince Seth found his voice. "I... I'm not sure. I didn't have anyplace in mind. But I'll buy you a drink in recompense, kind stranger." 

The stranger chuckled softly. "I'll never say no to a drink. I'm staying at an inn a few streets over. Their beer is serviceable, if you're amenable." He led the way, swiftly, surefooted among the dark cobblestone streets. Prince Seth stumbled along almost blindly, having to stay close on the heels of his saviour.

They made their way into the bustling mead hall at the inn. The stranger led the way to a dim table in the corner, taking a seat that afforded him a good view of the room. He lit the small taper candle and examined the man in front of him. He had never met the young prince who ruled this land, but clothing aside, the man in front of him did in fact meet the description. Tall, broad shoulders, dark curls, fine beard. He sat straight, posture showing off a trim figure, one that you didn't get without the means to eat well. He exuded the air of a noble, at the least. "What were you thinking? Out without your retainers in a dark alley?" 

Prince Seth paled. He hadn't even thought about the dangers. About being recognized. "Are you kidnapping me then? Going to ransom me?" 

The stranger shook his head, laughing again. "I have no need of your money, nor do I want anything you possess. I only realized it was you once in the light. But you do realize the danger you face, that you're unprepared for this?"

Prince Seth bristled at the tone the other man was using. "I'm no defenceless child. I have training in combat, with several weapons. I can take care of myself." 

"Hmm. Of course. You showed that a few minutes ago." 

"What makes you think you can talk to me this way? You’re what, some mercenary? I'm still the regent here." 

"That's some way to talk to the guy who saved your ass a few minutes ago." 

The stranger slid his hood back as he slouched on the bench, keeping his face out of the light, but being in such close quarters it still afforded Seth a look at his rescuer's face. It was more handsome than he'd realized. "You can call me Dean." Seth startled, as he'd been so taken by the stranger's beautiful countenance he had almost forgotten where they were and what they were doing.

Dean of course realized that Seth was taking his measure, but the length and weight of Seth's gaze betrayed the truth of his interest. Dean's eyes sharpened, even as he slid farther down into his seat, allowing his knee to knock into Seth under the table. Seth startled again, eyes widening briefly, before Dean caught his gaze and deliberately did it again. Dean watched Seth's expression shift rapidly, through interest, fear, and finally settle into amusement. Dean allowed a smirk to settle onto his own lips before casually lifting his mug of beer and draining it in one go, tilting his head to swallow it all before slowly licking his lips clean. His own eyes stayed locked with Seth's the entire time.

Seth quickly picked up his own mug, finding his mouth completely dry and feeling a blush heat his cheeks. He fought to keep his hands steady on his cup, unaccustomed to feeling the way he was. He was definitely taken by Dean, but was he really going to allow himself to be seduced by some ruffian? He didn't know who this man was, not at all. But at the same time, it was exhilarating. Complete freedom. No one telling him this was a bad idea. No one watching his every move. And he decided he wanted this, very badly. After all, if this stranger had wanted to hurt him, he'd had every opportunity to do so earlier. 

He finished his drink and returned Dean's smirk, which earned him a chuckle from Dean. "What? Why do you keep laughing at me?" Seth couldn't keep a trace of annoyance from his voice. 

Dean shook his head. "Not laughing at you. It's cute, the way you carry yourself. So sure, even in new situations. Your confidence is striking." He smiled at Seth. "Am I to escort you home? Or do you need someplace to stay the night?" Dean's voice turned smoky and he punctuated the question with a hand on Seth's knee.

Seth's breath caught in his throat at the casual touch, reaffirming his decision. "If you're offering to share your bed, I'll take you up on that." His gaze was steady, voice sure. 

Dean chuckled again. "You sure do know how to go after what you want." He abruptly stood, pulling his hood up. "You should try to keep your face out of the light, your highness." Dean led the way up the narrow staircase to his room, waving Seth in ahead of him, before turning and bolting the door shut. He had barely turned back before Seth was on him. 

"I'll show you what I want," Seth whispered in Dean's ear. Seth's hands were in Dean's cloak, frantically shoving it off; Dean had one hand in Seth's hair, pulling him in for a deep kiss while trying to unclasp the cloak with the other. It was awkward and messy, but in all the best ways. They wrestled their way over to the bed and fell onto it, lips still locked, clothing being fought off.

Seth had managed to get Dean’s cloak off, and unbuttoned a surprisingly fine linen tunic, spreading it open to reveal a nicely muscled chest. Dean had made quick work of Seth’s clothing, hesitating only a moment, locking eyes, before unlacing his breeches. Seth knelt up, straddling Dean, and pulled his own shirt off completely.

Dean stared up, openmouthed, taking in the sight above him. Seth truly was beautiful, all sculpted muscle, dark hair emphasizing his figure. He was brought back to reality by Seth’s hands invading his own breeches, and he bucked his hips involuntarily. 

“Oh, God, Seth. Are you sure? Have you done this before?” Dean was breathless at the ministrations of Seth’s hand on his hard cock. 

“Does it feel like I’ve done this before?” Seth’s voice was sure, a sly smile on his face. “Gotta find some way to pass the time in my castle. No shortage of handsome young stable hands willing to lend me a hand… or something else, as the case may be.”

Dean growled at that, and flipped them over, sliding his pants all the way off. “I don’t want to hear about you and some stable hand.” He mouthed down the line of Seth’s jaw, drawing a moan from Seth’s throat. “I don’t want you thinking about anyone but me right now.” His tongue slid down over Seth’s neck, nipping at the junction of his shoulder. 

As Dean worked his way down to Seth’s chest, Seth threaded his hand into Dean’s hair. “Yes. Only you.” He shivered as Dean’s tongue found his nipple and tormented it. He couldn’t hold back a groan as he tightened his hand in Dean’s hair.

Dean looked up, a smirk on his lips, and slid back up to reclaim Seth’s lips in a bruising kiss. He felt Seth’s hands slide around to cup his ass and he chuckled. “I was thinking the other way around. Have you ever let a man claim you before?”

Seth’s breath caught in his throat. “No. No one had ever dared suggest it.” He bit his lip. “But… I would try it.” His cheeks blazed with heat.

“I promise I’ll be gentle,” Dean whispered into Seth’s ear.

“Don’t be.” Seth’s eyes burned into Dean’s. “I want you to make me feel it. Make me yours. Something I will always remember, even if this is the only night we have.”

It was Dean’s turn to be rendered speechless. Eyes full of wonder, he kissed Seth again, pulling him flush against his whole body, pressing Seth down into the bed with his weight. He worked a hand in between their bodies, stroking them together, leading to a mewling cry from Seth’s throat. “Turn over,” Dean’s voice was gentle as he pulled away, reaching into his bag for a small pot of salve. 

Seth wordlessly complied, kicking off his pants as he did. He startled as he felt Dean’s lips at his shoulder, relaxing into the hands stroking down his back. “Dean. Please.”

“Shh. Let me take care of you.” Dean’s hands massaged Seth’s ass, tender even as they probed with intent. He smeared some of the salve around, deftly working the muscle to relax Seth while still gently teasing with fingers until Seth cried out with need. Swiftly he slicked up his own member and slowly pressed his way inside.

Dean’s lips burned a trail across Seth’s shoulders, dragging a low moan out of Seth’s throat. The sensation was alien, but the pain not unwelcome, and soon the thrusting caused an unexpected pleasure to build in him. “God, Dean. Is it always like this? I… I had no idea.” Sweat began to bead on his brow as he arched back to meet Dean’s hips with thrusts of his own.

Dean stilled in his movements, making Seth sigh in frustration, until he was swiftly rolled onto his back. Dean claimed his lips once more before resuming his slow, steady thrusts. “Trust me, it gets better with practice,” Dean smirked. He reached down and gripped Seth’s aching dick and stroked it in time with the movement of his hips, making Seth buck his hips up, a moan startled out of him. 

This was something of a revelation to Seth. He had never imagined this to be so good, so fulfilling, so intimate. And it felt strangely right, to give this to Dean, a man he had known for scarcely an hour. Most of all, it cemented in him a resolve to be more independent, to make decisions for himself more often. If this was the reward for following his own desires he would be his own man from now on. 

Dean watched Seth’s face as he began to lose himself in the sensations. He was beautiful, and Dean felt his lonely heart start to melt as he watched Seth writhe underneath him. He hadn’t planned on meeting Seth on this little excursion, let alone any of this happening. But here he was, with someone who could understand the pressures he was under, should he let him in. But this wasn’t how they should meet. He couldn’t reveal his true self to him, which made the moment bittersweet. He knew Seth was a man he could give his heart to, but this impulsive action might have ruined any chance of this becoming something more. He put those thoughts aside as Seth raked nails down his chest, making Dean’s hips stutter as he groaned out Seth’s name before biting his lip.

Waves of pleasure washed over Seth, erasing all conscious thought. They moved in tandem, drawing more moans, each chasing release. It wasn’t long before first one, then the other, climaxed; Dean gently lowering himself onto Seth and kissing him thoroughly. 

As their breathing returned to normal, Dean rolled onto his back beside Seth as Seth propped himself up on an elbow. He reached out to trace a scar on Dean’s right arm. “This looks like it was painful.”

Dean shrugged. “I have others on my back and legs that were more painful. War is a brutal, messy business.”

“Roll over then.” Seth motioned at him until Dean sighed and complied. Seth ran a surprisingly gentle hand over the planes of Dean’s back, fingers lightly mapping the constellation of small scars there, until he found the big one on the back of Dean’s shoulderblade. “This one.”

“Mmm. Yeah. My legion was ambushed. Caught a barbed spear, the wound festered for a while before it finally got right.”

“You were a soldier then. Not just some mercenary.” Seth’s hand continued to stroke along Dean’s back, hoping to encourage him to talk.

“Yeah. For a long time. I was conscripted as soon as I was old enough to hold a weapon; war was all I knew. Transitioning to… a more sedate life was difficult.”

Seth was quiet for a long moment. His kingdom had only known peace during his lifetime, his exposure to war only in dispatches from along the borders. “I am lucky that I haven’t experienced it myself. But I can imagine it would be quite an adaptation.”

Dean rolled back over and pulled Seth down into an embrace. “Peace is good. It’s a nice change. Even if I don’t know what to do with myself sometimes.” He nuzzled closer. “It’s interesting that a prince of the realm should take such an interest in a stranger, even if they have shared certain intimacies.” Dean smiled at the man in his arms.

Seth felt his face flush at that, pressing his blazing cheek into Dean’s chest. “Easy now. Just making conversation.”

Dean chuckled. “If I didn’t know better, I would say you had such a good time you were becoming starry-eyed.”

“Are you always this annoying after the deed is done?” Seth arched a brow at him.

“Little do you know, I’m always annoying. It never stops.” Dean tightened his arm around Seth’s shoulder, his voice drowsy. “But I’ll give you a reprieve. Sleep. We’ll figure everything else out come morning.” He pressed a soft kiss into Seth’s temple and dragged the blanket over them.

Seth sighed in mock relief and snuggled down into Dean’s shoulder. The comfort of the arms around him swiftly ushered him into sleep.

The morning light streamed in around the slats of the shutters, unfamiliar sounds rousing Seth from where he lay cocooned in Dean's arms. He turned, getting a good look at his lover's face. He seemed familiar somehow, despite Seth being sure they had never met before. He reached out a finger and traced it along the line of Dean's jaw. 

Dean's eyes blinked open, and he smiled before nuzzling into Seth's cheek. "Morning." 

"And a good one it is." Seth grinned. 

"Mm. I heartily agree. I'd offer to buy you breakfast, but I suspect your absence will have been noticed by now. We have to figure out how we’ll get you back home. Palace guards will take one look at me and arrest me, but I think you're too far to get home on your own without running into more unsavory characters." 

Seth scoffed. "My kingdom isn't so unsafe that I can't make it a few blocks, Dean. And the guards would release you on my word. I'm regent, after all." 

"Rather not take my chances. And there is no mistaking you in daylight, Seth. With no guards, opportunity and greed might motivate otherwise decent folk to do things they normally wouldn't. I've seen it before." 

Seth traced the scars on Dean's shoulder. "I don't doubt you. I just didn't think this would be so... complicated." 

Dean laughed. "Complicated is my middle name. Or crazy. They called me the lunatic in the war." 

Seth jolted. "Lunatic. Dean. Are you kidding me?" 

Dean shifted to his side. "What... I don't know what you're talking about." 

Seth rolled his eyes. "Dean. King Dean. Missing from his kingdom for a week now. The diplomatic community has been up in arms about it for days. What were you thinking? No wonder you seemed familiar."

A guilty look flashed across Dean's face. "I was bored. And I'm more than capable of taking care of myself." 

"No kidding. But you didn't leave anyone in charge. Your kingdom is in chaos. You can't just do that, Dean!" 

"I can't? What the hell did you do last night?" 

"I was gonna go back home until... well..." 

"Until you decided to play damsel in distress and throw yourself into my arms?" 

"I did no such thing." 

"Yup. You most definitely did." 

"Dean, I swear -" 

"At least I know you aren't into me for my kingdom." Dean's smile was smug as he flipped Seth onto his back and kissed him breathless. "You're cute when you're mad." 

Seth just stared. He had never been ignored in his anger and frustration before, and bizarrely he was enjoying it.

Dean decided to press his advantage in Seth's confusion and kiss him again. "So I really messed up, huh. What else is new." He sighed. "I guess I should come back with you and borrow a diplomatic envoy to tell them I'm alive." 

"You think?" Seth rolled his eyes and shoved Dean off him. 

"So, uh. About this." 

Seth groaned. "We have to talk about it?" 

"Hey. I don't know about you, but I thought we both had a good time. A really good time." 

"Yes. I did. But Dean, this can't go anywhere. We have responsibilities. To things bigger than ourselves." 

"Are you betrothed to anyone?" 

"I... no. I've refused all the people they have sent me. It hasn't seemed right." 

"It was suggested to me to scout your sisters to find a bride. But I don't want a bride." 

"Dean. We can't. Two men can't marry." 

"Why not? In my kingdom they can." 

"Even so, I have a duty to provide an heir to the throne. You can't give me children." 

"I guess theoretically I have the same pressure, but we have had generations of war, so it hasn't been an issue. But - just hear me out - let's say marriage was in the best interest of both our kingdoms. You bring the political savvy, I bring the military strategy. We could be based out of my kingdom if marriage was really a problem. Amalgamate our lands into one big country, ruled together. We both have siblings who could have children we could name as heirs, heck, we could marry my sister to your brother for bloodline if we have to. I'm just saying we could find a way."

"And he's a romantic, too." Seth clasped Dean's hand. "Do you always propose marriage to men the morning after you bed them?" 

"Shut up, Seth." Dean's voice was fond. "Politically I may not know much, but I know merging our kingdoms through marriage was always an option. I just prefer you to your sisters." He squeezed Seth's hand back. 

"Your idea has merit. But we have to go through the proper channels. Have the advisors meet, figure out all the details. And I want a proper courting. Send me jewels and flowers." Seth smiled. 

"Screw you. You send me that stuff, asshole. This ain't all about you, you know." Dean stuck his tongue out. 

"What would you even do with flowers?" Seth laughed. "I'll send you weapons instead." 

"Ooh. See, you already know me. I like this plan." 

"I do. Unlike you, I have a dossier that I've read all about you. Although I admit you have surprised me a little." 

"I'm sure there's a dossier on you on my desk..." Dean grimaced. 

"I'm sure there is too. But from now on you can probably just ask me."

Dean smiled at Seth. "So would you be amenable to setting up a meeting between our advisors, and possibly having the most ridiculous, over the top courtship of all time?" 

"I would. Very amenable," Seth agreed. 

"What say you about celebrating that with a repeat of last night?" Dean whispered as he rolled on top of Seth. 

"I say yes... always." Seth's arms wound around Dean's shoulders, pulling him down into an embrace.

The end. For now.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a “bedtime story” I wrote mainly in messages for @ambrose-asylum-ft-mitch on Tumblr the other night. True to form, I am a wordy bitch, and it became this.   
> No beta. Tenses are a mess. I’m sorry, but it’s 3 am and this beast needs to be posted.   
> Also also… this is a medieval AU? Or fairy tale? I dunno, man.


End file.
